A Love of Two Worlds
by Aries2
Summary: This fanfiction is actually completed. I had to fix it because there were some problems but I think it's better now!
1. Arrival

~Chapter 1~ Kay so Goku is alive in my story because I say he should be...Keep in mind this is AU, like super AU...Even though I'm fixing it…I mean it's still AU…This is a Romance fic between Ami and Trunks...Aren't they adorable together?

Disclaimer: This is my story but the characters and some of the plot elements are copyright of whoever made up Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z! Please review!

"Be patient, Trunks, it's almost finished!" Bulma said, her temper flaring.

"Sorry, Bulma, but I need to get home. My mother, I mean, you, is waiting for me and I'm worried that something happened to her..er you," said a fidgety Trunks.

Bulma was tinkering with time machine (that had brought Trunks to them in the first place) so that he could go back to his own time. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan stood around and waited to say good-bye to their friend from the future.

"Alright, Son.." Bulma choked out, her eyes tearing. "It's finished."

Trunks stepped forward and hugged his mother his eyes a bit wet, too. When Trunks was able to pry himself away from his mother, he turned to Vegeta, his father, the proud Saiyin prince.

"Well, Boy, you've done well," Vegeta stated, his usual stoic self.

"Thank you, Father," Trunks said moving a bit forward as if to hug him but changed his mind halfway and turned to the Sons.

"Well, Trunks, we'll miss ya around here," Goku said.

"Yeah, Trunks! We barely even got to see each other!" Little Gohan said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Trunks said, motioning to his parents' home where his baby self was, "You and I will see a lot of each other."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I hafta run! Thank you all for having me!" Trunks stepped into the machine and Bulma pressed the button but something went wrong and everything went black. "I told you not to rush me, Trunks! Now look where you've gotten us! Into a black h-!" Bulma was shouting but stopped when she realized that they were still traveling. They could all see a faint light ahead.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"I don't know Gohan, I wish I did though.."Goku trailed off when there was enough light to see the petrified look on his son's face. They had almost made it to wherever they were going when Trunks said, "Is that a tree?" And it was in fact a tree in the park of Tokyo, Japan. In fact it was the same park where the Sailor Scouts had battled many monsters. As a matter of fact they were battling one then.

"I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, you will be punished!"

"What does that girl think she's doing? She'll never 'punish them' in that outfit with that weapon." This was the first time Vegeta had spoken since they had left.

"Well, maybe we should help her," And that's exactly what Goku did. With one energy blast the monster was 'punished'.

"WOW!" All off the Scouts were gathered and were staring, in shock, at the strangers.

"By the way they're reacting to us, I would say it's a good thing Piccolo isn't here!" Bulma said.

"Who are you people?" Sailor Jupiter spoke.

"Who are we? You're the ones trying to defeat a demon in a mini-skirt and with no weapons and by the looks of it, no more muscle tone than I have." Bulma, her usual honest self, couldn't believe their outfits.

"Well, it's always worked for us, but apparently there are quicker, more effective ways of defeating these things," Sailor Mars said, sizing them up.

"Cuter ones, too," Sailor Venus said, barely paying attention, just staring at Trunks, who was edging behind his mom.

"Wait, Scouts, they could've been the ones who sent this monster and just destroyed it so that we would be on their side," Little Miss/Mister Sunshine, Sailor Uranus, said this looking to Sailor Moon as if she expected her to decide.

"Geez, we were just trying to help, but we won't again if you think you can handle it." Goku said, rather hurt at their ungratefulness.

"Don't get us wrong, we're glad for your help but when you're in our line of work, you can't be too careful." Sailor Mercury said.

"Oh, we understand, we save the world too, but may we ask who you are?" Gohan said, trying to be polite in front of all these strange girls while hiding behind his father.

"We're the Sailor Scouts, but we shouldn't talk here, maybe we can go to the temple?" She said looking to Rei to see if that was okay.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

As the Z fighters started to take off into the air the Scouts called them back, "You can fly?!"

The Z fighters responded with, "You call yourselves Super-Heroes and you can't?!"

"Well, we sort of can fly..." Sailor Chibi-Moon was looking crushed at this.

"Sort-of can fly? Being sort-of able to fly is like being sort-of able to walk, except that you fall a lot more and harder when you sort-of fly," Bulma couldn't fly either but was still shocked at the Scouts' inabilities.

"Well, either we all walk or we can carry you," Trunks said.

"You couldn't carry all of us!" Sailor Neptune said, smartly.

"Really? I think you have underestimated the strength of a Saiyin," Vegeta said, never missing an opportunity to show-off.

So, Gohan picked Saturn and Chibi-Moon up and Trunks got Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Vegeta picked Bulma, Uranus and Neptune up, while Goku got Moon, Pluto, and Mars. As they flew off, the Scouts seemed to be a little shocked at first, but got used to the air. They flew over to the temple, landed, and went inside.

AN: So I am editing this, but I'm leaving my silly writing mostly alone. I'm just trying to make it more presentable.


	2. Flying

~Chapter Two~ Disclaimer: I pretty obviously didn't invent DBZ or SM see the evidence in my creativity. well I hope you enjoy the rest! Adios!

The Scouts changed back to their normal clothes and Bulma wanted to squeal with delight over how cute they were.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves then you all can tell us how you got here," Ami said in her matter-of-fact way. So the Scouts went first saying their name and Sailor names. Then the Z fighters went and explained how they had gotten there.

"...So when we saw you battling a monster it was only instinct that made us destroy it..." Goku got to tell the end.

"Wow, that must of taken a long time to build, Bulma," Ami was engrossed in the part about the time machine.

"And you came from the future just to save your parents?" Mina said looking at Trunks as if she had never seen a boy before.

"Technically I did it to save the whole world," Trunks said, edging away from Lita, who was slowing letting her hand into his.

"Well, I find it believable, so I guess we can trust you." Serena said.

"I still don't buy the part about you guys being fighters. Don't you have to have a secret identity to do it? Otherwise you're mobbed by the press," Amara said this, looking for any excuse to get out of wearing a short skirt. This conversation was partly responsible for the birth of 'Saiya Man' quite a few years later.

"We have no need to fight like that because in our time we don't normally fight in crowded areas," Gohan said, thankful to be across the table from Rini, because he saw the trouble Trunks was having.

"Well, I guess you all need a place to stay." Ami said.

"Trunks can stay with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mina and Lita screamed at the same time and grabbed his arms and hugged them to themselves.

"No, we don't need that, we have capsules," Bulma said, pulling out the case. "Here we go, '3 bedroom house.' That should do the trick, now we just have to find a place to put it."

"We'll fly off and look, Why don't you guys go to sleep and we'll meet here in the morning to see what we can do," Goku said.

********

The next morning they met in the temple and ate breakfast (the Saiyins miraculously managing to contain their hunger only because they had eaten before they left).

"I don't see why Sestuna can't just open a portal though. She is the Senshi of time."

"Oh...well, I can open a portal but it would only transport them through time. It doesn't really help in trans-dimensional traveling..." Sailor Pluto trailed off, looking embarrassed over Serena's idiocy.

"Don't worry about it, we can build another time machine, it'll just take a few weeks," Bulma said, feeling a little bad for her.

They decided that Ami, Trunks, and Bulma would work on rebuilding the time machine and getting it to do what was needed while Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan would teach the other Scouts how to fly. So that Ami wouldn't be left out, Trunks volunteered to teach her how to fly which caused Mina and Lita to ask to work on the machine. The answer was, of course, NO!

***********

"Let's see this wire goes here..this one here..and we have the main system of the machine!" Ami was proud that she could help out.

"So, Ami, when do you want me to teach you to fly?" Trunks asked. Ami pushed her hair out of her face, and Trunks noticed she was kind of pretty. He especially liked that she didn't act like a bloodhound around him and that he could have a meaningful conversation with her. 'Wow where did all that come from?' Trunks wondered regaining consciousness and saw Ami was checking her schedule.

"Um, tomorrow at three?"

"Well, I'm free."

"Tomorrow it is." Bulma noticed her son blushing a little when Ami said this and decided that she and Trunks would be a match made in heaven.

***********

"Okay, so all you have to do is take your energy and put it beneath you. Not literally take it out and put it on the ground..what's wrong?" Goku asked trailing off and looking at the puzzled look on the Scouts faces.

"Maybe we should transform, Scouts," This was the first time Hotaru had spoken since she said her given name the night before. Everyone agreed and there was a garble of planet powers and when they had transformed they looked and saw all the guys looking away, embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you guys? Oh, the short skirt thing again?" Rei looked around as the guys shook their heads.

"Well, when you change clothes you generally have to get naked." Goku trailed off looking more embarrassed.

Speaking of Em-Barr-Assed, the girls looked ready to jump off a building just to get away.

"Why couldn't Trunks have been h-!" Lita too trailed off when she saw the look Vegeta threw her. (She probably wanted Trunks to see her 'talents')

It took a few hours but they finally mastered flying, Rei being the first off the ground.

***************

"Alright, Ami! You did it!" Trunks shouted, more than a little proud of himself and her.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever be able to fly!"

"Well, ya can! So why don't we go celebrate?"

"Alright, but only for a little while, then we have to work on the machine."

So Ami and Trunks set off (through the air) to the computer show where Ami needed to go anyway. (Yay nerd date)


	3. Cucumber Princess

~Chapter Three~ Disclaimer: I hate doing this but here it is! I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon so don't murder me! Hope you love the next part, I know I do! Enjoy & review!

While Ami and Trunks had a dandy time at the computer show, the other Scouts and the Z fighters helped Bulma get the parts she needed for the time machine, though they had to wait for Ami's purchases to put it together.

Once they got to the expo, they bought some other necessary parts for the time machine then had fun touring all of the computers.

"Ami?" Trunks said, once they had bought all of the parts and were eating lunch.

"Yes, Trunks?" Ami said, looking up from her salad.

"What would you say if I told you I'm not entirely human?"

Ami gave Trunks her full attention, which had been wondering back to her salad, and said, "Well..I'd be a bit surprised but I wouldn't run off screaming or freak out or anything...Why?"

"Well, I am half alien..wait, you're not freaked out?"

"Of course not! After all, I am originally from the moon..that also explains why you get a pained expression on your face whenever you look at food..I assume that you are from an alien which needs to consume a large amount of food?"

Trunks looked at Ami in disbelief at her powers of deduction. "You mean you're really not freaked?"

"One you already asked me that, two I don't care. Actually I'm rather curious; what species are you exactly?"

"S-saiyin..I am actually part of the royal family, but the planet was destroyed a while ago."

"Wow, I mean Serena is the Neo-Queen Serenity, and of course the moon is still in tact.." Ami trailed off, looking puzzled now because Trunks looked up as if he expected the moon to be there at noon.

"Well, I don't see it, but if you say it's there then it must be." Ami blushed at his faith in her.

"We'd better be heading back now."

Trunks was sad that it was ending, "Yeah, I guess we should."

*****

A Few Weeks Later...

Ring, ring!

"Hello, Ami speaking."

"Hey, Ami, its Serena. I need to borrow that white dress Mina gave you last fall."

"Alright, I'll bring it over. I never wear it," 'And with good reason too,' Ami thought as she hung up the phone. 'It's the ugliest dress I own.'

When Ami arrived at Serena's, Ami could tell that Serena was getting ready for a date because she was wearing a bathrobe, slippers, a mud masque, and had a cucumber on one eye and the other in her empty hand.

"Hey, Ami! C'mon in! I see you brought the dress!"

"Yes, I did, Serena, but I was wondering out of everything I own, why did you pick this dress?" Ami was having to guide the Moon Princess up the stairs because of the cucumber being replaced, rendering Serena completely sightless.

"Well, Ami, I happen to like that dress, besides I wanted to wear something Darien's never seen me in," She responded, almost walking into her bathroom door.

"I suggest you remove the mud masque before you put on the dress," Ami suggested, rubbing her head where the oh-so-graceful princess had hit it.

"Oh right! I'll do that first, in the meantime, will you pick some shoes?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, yes." Ami went into Serena's bedroom and asked her, "Where are you and Darien going tonight?"

"We're going out with Rei and Chaz. If you want to come you can."

'Oh, what fun,' Ami thought, sorting through all of Serena's shoes, 'Being alone on a ! What have we here?' Ami pulled out a wadded-up dress and spread it out across her lap wondering why Serena would put a dress like this in the back of her closet. Then she noticed a rip. She knew Serena was veery clumsy and assumed that that was what had caused it. But the most likely reason it was here was it looked like she had ripped it because she was too fat, which was untrue.

Just then Serena walked out of her bathroom and said, "Ta-da! How does it look?"

Ami had always hated it that Serena could take a dress like that one and make it look gorgeous. Ami threw the strappy shoes she had picked out at her. "Here, wear those," Then she decided to be bold. "Hey, would you mind if I came on your double-date and wore this," She held out the dress, "and brought Trunks along, too?"

"These shoes look great one, two I already said you could come, three the dress is yours to keep but you'll need to mend it since I ran into a fence and snagged it, and four I think it's a great idea to bring Trunks along!"

"Great!"

"You'd better call Trunks, his number is by the phone," This was a rare hour for Serena, besides the blind thing earlier, she was being sensible and sweet.

"Hello, Trunks? This is Ami, I called to speak to you..I wanted to invite you to come to dinner with Rei, Chaz, Serena, Darien, and I..8 o'clock..I'll come get you! See you then!" Ami was positively glowing when she got off the phone.

"I guess you know what I have to do," Ami shook her head at Serena; "It's time for a makeover!!!" Scratch the sensible thing.

After about an hour of torture, Ami looked beautiful in the dress and heels and make-up and the works. She set of for the capsule house and nervously rang the doorbell.


	4. Hungry

~Chapter Four~ *Disclaimer: Don't own either SM or DBZ so don't sue I'm in the hole anyway!

This fic is going nicely I think but please if you don't agree review it and I'll change it!

*******

"Hello, Ami," Bulma greeted her warmly. "Trunks will be out in a minute. Unfortunately you caught him in the middle of a workout so he had to shower, twice...you know to...to get his muscles too feel better and all that." Bulma didn't want to mention he was sweaty/sticky and gross.

"All right, I told Rei we'd be a little late. So they will be ok with it."

"Great," Bulma walked back and heard her son rehearsing what he would say but thought the better of walking in and revealing that she heard him. Instead, she knocked and called out, "Ami's here!"

"Okay." Trunks got dressed quickly in the way only a man can and practically ran out of his room, but managed to control himself and walk calmly into the living room.

That was, until he saw Ami.

Trunks' jaw practically fell off his head. His eyes went wide. He would have drooled but doesn't have that problem.

Ami stood up, "Hi, Trunks! I like your..shoes..We'd better get going. You know, since we have to walk."

Trunks nodded, it seemed he had lost the capabilities of human speech. When he recovered (slightly) he said, "Have to...get my..wallet..yeah that's it, my wallet."

Once he had gone Ami sat down, wondering what was wrong.

"He's in shock."

Ami jumped at the sudden sound of Vegeta's voice. "What do you mean?"

"He has seen you wear pants and conservative outfits but never saw you in anything nice and it shocked him."

"Oh, okay. I see." Vegeta seemed satisfied with helping her understand his son better and walked off.

"Well, I'm back. We can go now," Trunks came out and Ami stood up and they walked over to the restaurant, chatting happily.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up! What have you been doing?" Rei would have had her hands on her hips had she been standing.

"I don't know, Rei, what do you think we were doing?" Ami was looking a little flushed but tried to cover it up.

"Um..well..Oh, I don't know," Rei threw her hands up in the 'I give-up gesture'.

"Let's just order, I'm starved," declared the ever hungry Serena.

They all sat down and opened their menus.

"My, everything is so expensive here. Wouldn't it be better if some of us shared?" Serena looked crushed at Ami's suggestion, but soon got over it when she realized why Ami had suggested it.

To be supportive Rei said, "Yes, I think that's a terrific idea. We'll share a meal with our dates to ease the expense. Since they have to pay I don't think they'll mind." All the guys muttered in agreement.

Trunks was a little worried though. Ami ate very little and he was only half-Saiyin but he still couldn't control his hunger all that well. He didn't want to eat all of her food.

Sensing this, Ami said, "Well, I'm not very hungry tonight. I guess you'll have to eat it all Trunks. I know I came to a restaurant and should eat, but I thought I was hungrier," No one noticed that this was a lie.

As dinner progressed normally, the group soon grew tired but remained there anyway. Except for Ami and Trunks. After only eating one dinner slowly, Trunks was still awfully hungry and Ami could tell so she thought maybe they should go.

"Wow, I'm beat," Ami said, stifling a fake yawn.

"Me too. I think we'll call it a night. Bye Guys!" Trunks called as he and Ami got up and left their part of the check.

Their journey home was as uneventful as flying through the air would be for someone who can't. As they were walking/talking Trunks' hand slowly laced into Ami's and she smiled as they continued speaking. Then...they got home.

Once they got to the door, Ami turned to leave but tripped and fell backwards (right into Trunks' muscular arms) and as she slowly stood up (starting to get mushy here) she looked straight into his eyes. He looked into hers.

AN: Everything starts to go in slow motion..you drop your soda can in shock, you hear someone screaming at you because of it but hear nothing..your jaw drops, your tongue falls out, your mouth starts to water..your eyes move slowly absorbing every word- but what's this? She doesn't finish now? Nooo! #$%^&#$%^Too Bad!!!


	5. Try Again

~Chapter Five!~ This new chapter is long-awaited by many but not for others!

Disclaimer: Not my characters copyright of... whoever made them up...

What do you think happened when Trunks leaned over? Well obviously he was moving in for a kiss but little did he know that this would be Ami's first kiss ever!

So naturally, she was nervous. She wondered if she would be good at it for less than a split second, before his lips collided with hers in a very nice (and long) kiss. Anyway they eventually had to come up for air and they of course took but a split second before diving in again and probably wouldn't have come up again if it hadn't been for Vegeta walking out just then.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta just stood there gaping and making an unintelligible sound when Trunks and Ami opened their eyes and saw him. They were of course a bit panicked and pulled away immediately, looking embarrassed.

"Um, were just.." Trunks trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You were just what? Checking her orthodontia?" Vegeta was acting stoically angry as usual but inside he was bursting out laughing . 'My son? Kissing a girl..like that??? Hahahahahaha!'

"I'd better get home. Thank you for dinner Trunks, nice seeing you Vegeta and say hello to Bulma for me," Ami had made a strange impression on Vegeta but she regained her composure (in record time for someone caught with their tongue down someone's throat by the owner's father).

"Good Night, Ami."

"Hmph," was all Vegeta would say for fear of laughing.

*******

"Oh, Serena. What can I do?! Vegeta saw us making out and looked pretty angry!"

"Ami, stop worrying about Vegeta and give me juicy gossip details! This was your first kiss and you got a French first time! This is some news! Tell all! Spill the Beans! Let that cat out of the darn bag! Just tell me before I continue!"

Ami and Serena were on the phone and Ami was being worried and Serena was being stupid.

"Well it was.." Ami tried to decide just how to explain it when Serena interrupted her with her own first kiss story. This went on for a long time.

"Well, I have to go, Ami! I'll see you at school!"

"School! Oh no! I forgot! No! Trunks probably needs to go to school. Oh dear." Ami hung up the phone then decided she would have to call him.

******

"What is wrong? Why didn't you bring Ami in with you? I heard her out there," Bulma looked bewildered and was worried her son had blown his chance with such a nice girl.

"Why don't you tell her why she left?"

Trunks was of course blushing so Bulma looked him over to see if anything was out of place. Only his hair seemed to be mussed. 'Hmmmm, what could've happened?'

Trunks was spared no embarrassment by his father, who looked like he was torn between hitting him or laughing so hard he cried. "Well, when we got home..we sort of..kissed..then he walked out and she got all flustered and went home." Trunks looked pretty bad with a red face that didn't match his lovely lavender hair at all.

"Ohhhhh," she didn't seem angry, disappointed or even hysterical (a rare moment for Bulma) at Trunks, but she was feeling one emotion towards Vegeta. "How could you embarrass him like that Vegeta????!!! How could you?" She began smacking him upside the head. "That poor girl is probably worried what we think of her now! She's probably never going to speak t-" Bulma didn't get a chance to finish her ranting because of the ring ring of the phone.

"Hello?" Trunks answered, being closest to the phone since he had previously backing out of the room. "Oh, hi, Ami. Yeah, I'm still in high school, why? Oh, you don't know how school works for us..YEAH..I mean, yeah, I would like to go to school with you but I'll have to check with my parents and I'll call you back."

"Well, we don't plan on being here that long but if you need or want to then of course you can go!" Bulma answered his question before he asked it because she had obviously been listening to the conversation. 'Gives him a second chance at least.'

"Great! I'm gonna go call Ami back! Good Night!"

AN: Alright people! What do you think so far? Review please!


	6. Discovery

~Chapter Six~ Disclaimer: This is my story but I didn't invent the characters! R&R!

AN: I decided to sit my butt down and type my, well butt off. I know it seems like "Her fic hasn't been here that long what's she smoking?" but I actually started writing it..I would say December 2001.

"Who is that oh-so-cute lavender haired guy?" "Why haven't I ever seen him before?" "Who is he walking towards? Is it me?" These were just a few of the utterances Trunks heard as he walked down the hall towards (who else?) Ami.

"Hey Ami!"

Ami turned around and saw Trunks, and automatically started to blush. "Oh, hi Trunks."

"Ooooh! Who's this guy Ami?" Little Miss Nosy-Rosy Molly was looking accusingly at Ami then looked to Serena who had begun to giggle.

"Trunks is Ami's boyfriend! They um..met in the park last week," Serena explained.

Suddenly Melvin's swirly-eyed face popped up out of nowhere. "Hiiiiiiii Ami, Serena and My Sweet!"

"Go away, Melvin! I don't like you! Don't call me your sweet! Cause I'm not! Gawd!" Molly shoved Melvin's face down below (not a good idea with their uniforms) and they started to walk to class. Trunks had a very nice first day at their school except for the little incident at lunch.

"Look out, kid!" Trunks turned just in time to see a janitor's golf-cart about to drive into him. He jumped up to avoid it, but in so doing, he ended up flipping and flying over it, making it a bit too obvious that he could fly. The golf-cart (which smashed into a tree) came out better than he did. He got subjected to people staring at him until someone finally checked on the driver.

"Oh, God! What am I going to do?! People saw me fly! This is terrible!"

"Trunks, don't worry about it. Only our grade was there and the rest will probably forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll be going back to your dimension soon," Ami said trying to comfort Trunks on the way home from school. The realization made her sad enough that she thought talking might result in crying. So she settled for kissing him on the cheek and lacing her fingers through his.

*******

"WHAT???!!! That little weasel!" Lita just found out that Ami and Trunks were an 'item' and basically blew-up. Mina, even though she hadn't had nearly as many boyfriends as Lita, was taking it immensely well.

"I think it's good that Ami has a boyfriend. She needs someone and I guess they make an okay couple."

"I, for one, think that they, as a couple, suck!"

"C'mon, Lita, if he had gotten to know you I'm sure he would've wanted to go out with you but I guess he's just not your type," Rei, being supportive, just made things up as she went along.

"Not my type! He's perfect though! Suddenly perfect isn't my type? He's immaculately perfect and he doesn't want to go out with me!"

"Well, I guess he's not perfect after all."

"Oh wow, Rei! I hadn't thought of that! Thank you!"

"Well, what else am I here for?"

*****************

"Look, Ami, I'm just saying that-"

"Just saying what, Trunks? That your friends wouldn't like me?"

"No! They're just not..as accepting as yours are.." Trunks trailed off in fear of being bitch-slapped.

"Well! My friends don't like you much anyway! So ha!"

"God, Ami, all you think about is you and you being accepted, I know your friends don't like me much and I accepted that when I first started liking you. The only ones who were very nice to me were Mina and Lita and they were a bit too nice."

"Okay! So my friends aren't trusting and you say yours aren't either, but I think you're afraid that I'll like them a bit too much and you're trying to cover it with the whole 'Woe is you, you won't be accepted by my is you'. Well I have news for you, I don't care about anything like that I just wanted to come visit you occasionally, alright?"

Trunks took a deep breath. "Ami, I'm sorry...I wasn't telling the truth..."

"Not telling the truth? About what?"

"Well I didn't want you to feel sorry for me...All of my friends..are dead...That's the reason I came back to the past. To save all the friends that died at the hands of those androids..."

"Oh, Trunks, I'm so sorry..." Ami put her hand in his and leaned in to kiss him...He kissed back...They then ventured back to Ami's apartment to make up properly.

**********

While Ami and Trunks were having their argument then make-up sex, Bulma was finishing the time-machine. Now all she had to do was round up her friends and get scooting.

'Now where could my boy be? Hmmmm, I don't hear his father either..I know Goku and Gohan are still training the girls but..Ah! I'll check Ami's place for Trunks, I'm sure he's with her.'

Uh-Oh, pskettios!

Trunks and Ami were tired now, and so they both fell asleep and when no one answered Ami's door, Bulma let herself in.

SCREEECH!!

Trunks sat up straight and, in so doing, knocked Ami off of himself. She had somehow not even been fazed by the screeching sound that had come from Bulma.

"Mom! I can explain!..Well, actually..it's pretty much what it looks like..." Trunks trailed off realizing he wasn't wearing pants which made him less of a reliable source.

"No need to, Sweetie, its just I was surprised to see you..and her.. and a bed." Bulma held her hand on her heart trying to catch her breath.

Ami came around finally and not realizing that she and Trunks were still in bed together nearly got up and said hi to Bulma and would have had it not been for Trunks wrapping a sheet around her first and taking the comforter for himself.


	7. Warriors

~Chapter Seven~ Disclaimer: For the Seventh time now, DBZ and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners and I make absolutely no profit, except the satisfaction of knowing that I'm poisoning the minds of America's youth...

"Well, I guess we'll see you. Bye! Visit anytime! Good luck with fighting!" the Senshi chorused.

"Serena," Ami pulled her aside, "I want to ask you something..."

"Sure, anything."

"Well, Trunks told me that when he went back in time he created an alternate time-line...I was thinking that we might be able to get Sestuna to open a time portal...since it will be just for the Scouts, and we could...help him?"

*********

"Oh, my look at this place. These poor people..." Sailor Venus looked around sadly.

"I can't stand seeing this! Where are those androids, I'll rip them limb from limb!" Jupiter was clenching her fists in anger. Sailor Uranus was having a similar reaction.

"Androids? Do you think they're talking about us, Brother?" a voice behind them said.

"I hope so. I would be upset if we had some competition," 17 replied as the Scouts and Trunks turned to face the Destructive Duo.

"Oh you have competition all right, we're going to make you pay for all that you've done to this planet and these people!" Serena's brooch was starting to glow as she got angrier.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. You? You look like you could barely run let alone keep up with us," 17 said, looking scornfully at their costumes.

"Now, now, we must give them credit at least for the courage it must take to wear those skirts," 18 said, sarcastically. "But since they seem to bother you we'll just get rid of them. And while we're at it, we'll get rid of the fools wearing them!" She aimed a blast at Ami and out of instinct Trunks leapt in front of it just as it was launched shouting, "Ami!!! No!"

"Trunks? Trunks say something...Anything..." Ami's vision of him was blurred as tears came to her eyes.

"What a waste. You know it's hopeless don't you? You can't beat us. If that whole team of fools couldn't what makes you any different?" 17 said, smirking at the fallen hero and his love.

"We may not have the same raw strength as those wonderful men you speak of, or that you possess for that matter" Ami said, standing up slowly as her anger and determination were building. "But we have something that no one else has."

"Really? I would love to know just what that is!" 18 said looking as though she couldn't care any less.

"That's a shame. I was hoping that you wouldn't be looking forward to it. Now killing you won't be half as satisfying," Sailor Mercury said with a look in her eyes that none of the Scouts had ever seen before.

"ICE SHARDS!" as she screamed these words her aura flared so much that the other Senshi and the unconscious body of Trunks were blown back sharply. Out of her hands flew Icicles. The most beautiful, sharpest icicles ever seen before. And that is how Mercury, the warrior Scout, was released. No longer just the brains of the outfit, this form could take out anything that stepped in her way...


	8. The End

~Chapter Eight~ Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. I can't draw. Hell, I'm not even Japanese.

"Trunks? I know you're alive...you have to be..." he slowly opened his eyes as Ami spoke.

"Oh Trunks!" she grabbed and hugged him around the neck.

"Ouch!...I'm glad to see you too but I am injured," Trunks said, flinching a little as she pulled away again, saying how sorry she was over and over.

"Alright, he needs to get some sleep now, sweetie," Bulma said gently pulling Ami away from the bed.

She rejoined the Scouts. "What? What are you all staring at?"

"Sorry, Ami, it's just...I can't get over that transformation. It was like...and you were like...and that attack!" Mina explained with great clarity.

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" Rei asked, looking away from the window. None of them could seem to tear their eyes away from the still desolate world. Serena and Rini were doing their best to heal the world with their crystals but...there wasn't much they could do.

"Well, I've been looking in my computer but I can't seem to find anything."

"Try looking up 'Forbidden Transformations'," Sestuna suggested. "I seem to remember something about that from years ago."

Ami typed it in and read, "'The Forbidden Transformations. Used only in desperate situations when the Crystal is useless. Usually only in other dimensions where its power is diminished.' Oh, my. It also says that it can only be used when the Scout is filled with righteous fury. Was I really that angry, I can't remember?"

"It was like nothing any of us have ever seen before," Mina said darkly.

**********

"Can't you stay, Ami? I can't leave because this world needs me to protect it. Yours has all of the other Scouts...and...I love you..."

"Well, I don't want to go either, I love you too. But now that you have that communicator, you can call me anytime you want to see me."

"Yeah, I guess. But still..." Trunks trailed off, looking sad.

"But still, what?" Ami asked, curiously.

"You couldn't have made it a little more masculine?"

AN: Well that's the end. Not such a long story when it comes to that. Begun like nine years ago..I just can't leave it alone..Hopefully it's a bit better now with its reformatting.


End file.
